dead_ooka_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Genji Sasuke Ooka
Genji Sasuke Ooka (Genji Ooka) is the last pure blood member of the Ooka Clan, or so he thinks. Background The first born of the founder of the Ooka Clan, Leon Sieg Ooka (Genji). Genji grew up protecting his younger sister, Rose Valentine Ooka. Rose grew attached to Genji as she they grew up, they could never be separated. The Ooka clan looked forward to Rose and Genji as they were the next in line for the clan, the two pure blood of the clan. Though, Leon tried to make it so that Genji would become a ruler, a killer for the clan, an Assassin. Genji on the other hand did not want to become this at the time. He paid more attention to Rose, the one who his father paid little attention to. He made sure no one in their small village would hurt her, they all knew that if they did, they'd have to to talk to him for explanation. Even when the two were in their academy, you would never see the two of them apart, if they were not family you would have thought they were a couple. Even so Rose and Genji did score the highest in their classes, Leon didn't pay much attention to Rose, only saying that she could do better and be like her brother Genji. Genji on the other hand praised her much, with his smiles and love. As time started to go Leon still did not pay much attention to Rose at all. but Genji, even when he should have been out looking for his other, he still had her by his side, he cared less to find another, he just cared for Roses happiness. Leon then started to push onto Genji that he needed to find another soon, for he was coming around the age that he should be getting ready to move away from home and live on his own. As Genji refused to follow his fathers wishes, he decided to spend some special time with Rose. Where he taught her a great deal of fighting skills that he himself had learned so she could become a great fighter like him and protect herself from harm, in case he was not around. As Genji was passing the fighting room one day, he heard someone training, he looked in and saw Rose using some of the skills it took him years to learn. He walked in and smiled at her as she heard him she looked at him and smiled and said to him in a soft voice as she started to fall into his arms, "I did it brother, I learned that skill you taught me, in less then a week. You said if I could you'd take me to see the land beyond here. Can we go?" He smiled at her as she had asked that question, "Yes we can" he said as he picked her up and took her to the nursing room of the Clan House. A few weeks after she had finished healing they both set out at night with out informing their parent and went to see the lands beyond their village. They traveled for miles, till they reached a land that was dry, but there were trees. He walked into the village, and looked at a person and asked him in a kind voice, "where might we find some water?" the person pointed them to the closest bar. they walked in and sat at a stool, Genji looked at a man sitting afar from them who had his eyes on Rose. Many people had their eyes on her these days as she was developing into a young beautiful women. The man walked in their direction as Genji kept his eyes locked on the man and he spoke asking if Genji was her other. She leaned in closer to Genji not knowing what to do. Genji told the man that he was merely Roses older brother and that they were traveling to see the lands. They started to return home a few days after that. When they got home the man from the bar was waiting at their house. Genji took the lead stepping in front of Rose as he walked to the man, Genji quickly demanded the man to tell him what he was doing. He looked at Rose and said that he was there to talk to Rose. Genji looked at her and then nodded and warned him if he hurt her he'd kill him. The man moved to rose and told her his name was Edward, and that he had been thinking about her since he saw her in the bar. Rose started to blush and moved behind Genji to block her blushing face. At this point Genji didn't trust the man but as time went by Edward and Rose started to go out, without Genji. Weeks later after they started to go out they got married. Shortly thereafter, Edward massacred every member of the Ooka clan, pure breed or not, sparing only Genji. Edward approached Genji, as Genji was bent on the ground holding his sisters lifeless body. Edward grabbed Genji by the shirt and said to him, "You started the game. You said you'd kill me if I hurt her. now seek me out and kill me. If you can Genji Ooka." he pushed him to the ground as he forced his blade into the ground in front of Genji, He explained that that was the very lone blade that killed his whole clan, and he wanted Genji to keep it and kill him with it. Edward told that he was solely going to kill his father for betraying his clan, but he wanted a fun game.